Phantom
by MoonlitStarShine
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya dies temporarily. When coming back to the living, he realizes that he's still half-dead. With a lifeless body, how will he change the Generation of Miracles?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me. This is just a prologue I want to try. Depending on what your reaction will be, I might or might not continue this. See you guys at the end notes!**

 **Summary- Kuroko Tetsuya dies temporarily. When coming back to the living, he realizes that he's still half-dead. With a body that has no signs of life, how will he change the Generation of Miracles?**

 **Phantom**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _After Teiko vs Meiko Match…_

" _Why… did you have to play that kind of game?" questioned Kuroko._

" _The difference between our strength is huge anyway. No matter what we do the results won't change." answered Akashi._

" _Having to play seriously even though they're so much weaker than us is sort of..." Kise trailed off._

" _-Of course it's much more boring if we went all out. You're too nice, Kuro-chin~ Right Mido-chin?" Murasakibara continued for Kise._

" _I only do my best to fulfill my role." Midorima replied nonchalantly._

" _Why is it that the stronger ones can't enjoy the match? It's their fault they can't make a comeback. I even want them to apologize for such a sorry excuse of a match." answers Aomine with a bored face._

 _Kuroko stays quiet for a moment. "Still, to me, that match's victory was much more worse than all the hardships I've had to go through." He pauses, then continues, "I don't want to see that scene again. It's impossible to forget everything so... I'll quit basketball."_

 _oOoOo_

 _Kuroko was on his way home from leaving his resignation letter in Coach Sanada's office. He kept replaying the end of the Interhigh finals in his mind._

' _...Kuroko...' Ogiwara's heart-wrenching expression played in Kuroko's mind until…_

 _ **Beep beep beep** _

_A truck's honking was the only warning he had. The next moment his body was slammed, pushing air out of his lungs, and leaving him with excruciating pain._

 _Kuroko couldn't comprehend what was going on around his surroundings. All he could see was black spots filling his vision until he passed out._

 _oOoOo_

 _It was cold. Shivers went down Kuroko's spine as he rubbed his hands together in a fruitless effort to warm them. His surroundings were unfamiliar. He stood on black, murky lake with a thick fog around him. He had no idea where he was._

 _He thought back to his last memories, and gasped._

 _He was dead._

 _The change in scenery would support that claim. There was also the fact Kuroko couldn't feel any life in his body. No heartbeat, no weight, no blood rushing in his veins. He was lifeless._

 _But there was the question of where this place could lead him. He couldn't tell whether he was in hell or heaven. How would he even know what either of those places looked like._

" _Nii-chan!"_

 _Kuroko tensed at the unexpected high pitched voice. He turned to face no one._

" _Mo~ I'm right here!"_

 _Kuroko looked down to a child… A child. In such a spooky place. Then a thought came to him. 'Is she the same as me? Dead?'_

" _Hah? I'm not dead. I'm the guardian of this place. What do Japanese call it again? Shingimi?" The child answered as if reading his thoughts (cause there's no way his expression gave anything away)._

" _I think you're referring to Shinigami."_

" _Yeah! That's it! I'm something like that." The child beamed at Kuroko._

" _So… I' m really dead?" asked Kuroko with a bit of hesitancy._

 _The child gave him a sad smile and answered, "Yeah… sorry Nii-chan." Something clicked in her expression that had her giving Kuroko a toothy grin. "Ah, but you don't have to be! Your death was kinda unintentional, so you can go back to the living if you want to!"_

 _Kuroko wasn't expecting that. He had sort of come to terms that he was dead, and he just felt like he was just pranked on. "I'm not permanently like this?"_

" _Nope! Hehe!" giggled the child._

 _Kuroko still had on his blank face, but there was a relaxed aura around him. "Then, if it's not too much trouble, could you lead me the way back?"_

" _Of course!"_

 _The child took hold of Kuroko's hand and ran happily through the fog. The fog cleared as they made their way through. Soon, they reached a part of the lake where it was clear blue, much like the living world's._

 _The child turned to him as they stepped on the blue lake. "Hopefully, I won't have to see you again, Nii-chan!" The child gave a big grin. "See ya!"_

 _Kuroko's hand was released and as soon as it was, he dropped into the clear blue lake. He was drowning and tried to keep air in his lungs, but realized how pointless it was considering he's half-dead. As Kuroko relaxed, darkness once again took over his vision._

 _oOoOo_

" _Mm," Kuroko stirs awake to find a white ceiling and a clinical smell. It was obvious he was in a hospital room. He was groggy from the drugs but was still able to observe his surroundings a bit more._

 _He roamed his eyes around the room, and shifted in his bed to support the crane of his neck. He noticed the deathly silence in the room. Not even the heart monitor was obnoxiously beeping… 'What?'_

 _Kuroko turned his head to the machine beside the bed. Honestly, he should've freaked out, would have freaked out, but the amount of shock was enough to freeze him physically and mentally._

 _The heart monitor was completely silent with no heart rate._

 _As Kuroko gathered his thoughts, the only words that uttered from his mouth was…_

" _What the fuck." (Aomine would be so proud of his upgrade in vocabulary)_

 **End Notes- So? What'd ya think? I'm sorry (Not really) for the ooc Kuroko at the end, but even as Kuroko as he is, I don't think he would just keep a blank face at the fact that he's DEAD. Like I said before, depending on what you guys think, I'll continue this. I was originally going to have Kuroko transparent instead of being in a dead body. Tell me if you guys still want that, I'll squeeze it in somehow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Honestly, I'm scared. How did authors deal with pressure? Really I was expecting zero reviews on this. Though there isn't a lot of people, thank you for acknowledging this fanfic!**

 **Phantom**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Right at that moment, the nurse enters through the door. She didn't seem to notice Kuroko awake and was shocked when he greeted her.**

" **Hello."**

 **She let out a loud gasp and jumped. She turned towards him, holding a hand on her chest, feeling her heart speeding up. "Y-You're awake?"**

 **Kuroko nods. "I woke up before you came."**

 **The nurse narrows her eyes in confusion. "What? I'm sure this was Kuroko Tetsuya's room, and from what I know, his time of death passed a few hours ago."**

 **Kuroko winces at the fact he truly did die, but doesn't show it. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya. And I don't believe you are wrong about my death," Kuroko waves his hand in the direction of the silent heart monitor.**

 **She turns her neck toward the direction of his hand, and inhales a sharp breath. _'The heart monitor is silent and has no heart rate?! It's not broken, is it? No, it's not, but how?'_ Then, it clicks. _'A ghost!'_ **

" **I'd appreciate not being labeled as a ghost, but I don't think you are completely wrong."**

' _ **He reads minds too!'**_ **The nurse sweats.**

" **I don't read minds either. It's just that your expression gives you away."**

 **The nurse swallows the lump in her throat, and speaks. "...U-Um… I don't understand. Your time of death was last night, which was just a few hours ago."**

 **Kuroko stares at his palm like it holds the answer to all his questions. "...I don't know." he whispers to himself.**

 **Nonetheless, the nurse heard him. "Ah." was the only respond she gives. The only disturbance to the silence is the quiet, yet alive breathing of the nurse.**

 **A few minutes that felt like hours pass, and the nurse breaks the awkward silence. "I-I'll go get Dr Hiroshi." After scampering around the room for the necessities to report to 'Dr Hiroshi', she quickly shuts the door.**

 **Kuroko sighed. It's strange. He can't feel the fresh air fill his lungs, his heart beat the same calming rhythm he knew of all his life. There's a loneliness he hasn't felt since before he met Ogiwara. He's alone here.**

 _ **oOoOo**_

 **A knock startled Kuroko out of his musings, and he gave permission to enter. A older man came in, who Kuroko presumed to be 'Dr Hiroshi'.**

" **Kuroko-kun?"**

" **Yes?"**

 **Dr Hiroshi took a moment to observe the heart monitor, before continuing. "...Do you mind if you take a few tests I give you?"**

 **Kuroko pondered the question, and decided, "I don't mind."**

 **Dr Hiroshi nodded and explained the procedures with tense shoulders. Kuroko understood why, and was glad for him not sprinting out as soon as he entered.**

 _ **oOoOo (Not even gonna bother with the tests. Leave it up to your imagination.)**_

 **After the tests were done, Kuroko and Dr Hiroshi went to the latter's office. The older man left to get the printed results, leaving Kuroko alone in the office.**

 **A few minutes later, he came back with a clipboard holding his tests results. He took his seat across from Kuroko and took a look at the results before explaining them.**

 **Kuroko stared intensely at the back of the clipboard. Even though he knew, he wanted, needed the confirmation. And he got just that a moment later.**

" **Kuroko-kun… I really don't know what else to say… These results prove that you are dead. Your body is heavily injured and you shouldn't be up and about, yet you're able to do just that." Dr Hiroshi explained hesitantly, wondering how the tealnette would take the harsh news.**

 **Kuroko had a calm, blank expression, but was inwardly in turmoil. He didn't know what he was going to do. What could he do? What could anyone do in this situation? Kuroko just didn't know.**

" **Kuroko-kun?"**

 **Kuroko jerked his head, meeting eyes with Dr Hiroshi. He gave a small, sad smile before he continued.**

" **Would you like me to inform your grandmother about this… situation?" He asked softly.**

 **Kuroko felt like his heart dropped. Since he woke, even when dead, he never thought about his grandmother. She must've been heartbroken about the fact her only grandchild was gone. And now, she had him back but not truly alive either.**

" **That would be alright." Kuroko answered.**

 **Dr Hiroshi nodded. "And regarding your school..." Kuroko tensed. Realization crashes down on him. School. Club. Basketball. Friends… No, not anymore. There's nothing to worry about. He'd left almost all of those behind.**

" **-ko-kun?...-roko-kun… Kuroko-kun!"**

 **Kuroko startles out of his thoughts. Once again, he's been caught off guard. "Pardon me, what was it you've said?"**

 **Dr Hiroshi sighs. "This is important, you know. Anyway, what I said was how about staying in the hospital for a few months? School terms are coming to an end, and there's extra time for you to stay here for summer break. I don't mean to treat you like an unknown here, but we don't know what could happen to you if we don't at least watch over you. We would treat your case as personal and keep it safe from outside of this hospital. Though your school would have to know. But other than that, we would take care of you and see where your body limits come to." He breathed heavily after the long explanation.**

 **Kuroko pondered over his decision. Would this be his best option? He came to an answer. "I'll stay."**

 **Dr Hiroshi seemed happy with his decision out of concern. "I'm glad."**

 **End Notes- Ok, I know it's short. Shorter than the prologue even. But, this is a good place to stop in my opinion. Y'all gonna have to get used to short chapters. I was gonna extend it, showing GoM's reaction to the news of Kuroko's accident, but changed my mind. I'll save the reactions for future chapters. Expect a lot of irregular updates!**


End file.
